past of flame
by fullmetal123
Summary: A story that i have made up it may seem a little graphic but deal with it
1. Chapter 1

As the pitch black flames swirl around Kuhn the monk from the temple of ice takes a step back. The flames grow, rise, and spiral upwards as the flame continues to swirl. Kuhn rises his right arm and and a small dancing flame like the one around him grows in the palm of his hand and sanzo takes another step back bracing himself for what might happen. Kuhn now looks at sanzo with a pychotic look and sanzo is still bracing himself hoping that he will have the strength to defend any attack that Kuhn is planning. Kuhn rises into the air and begins to float the black flames starting to spread around the area making the surroundings completly black, then the darkness sanzo is standing on rises and consumes him, pulling him into another relm that to is made of a dark abis. "Grrr... damn you." "Where the hell am I?" As sanzo is in the abis Kuhn's flame that was in the palm of his hand glows a bright red orb then spilts into five separte orbs. Then he inserts them into his legs, arms, then finaly his forehead. After he successful inserted the orbs into his body he to starts to glow that same red color then appers in the abis not far from sanzo. " What the hell is this place?" after a short silence Kuhn answers slowly "This place is like a hell it is nothingness, a place where you can run nor hide, a place where even if you kill me you can never escape. It is the place where nothing matters but your life. So I guess you can call it hell." sanzo stands their thinking what his next move should be and how he can get out of this hell. Kuhn give a short little chucle then stares at sanzo wile his black flames rise infront of him seperating him from sanzo. sanzo sprints through the flames and charges Kuhn with a flurry of punches. Kuhn blocks all of the punches with on hand. "Hmph is that all that you got monk?" sanzo jumps back the flames still dancing around the two. The spots where the orbs were inbedded in Kuhn's body burts into a very dark purple flame. sanzo stands their watching. A large red flame appears in Kuhn's right hand and starts to round itself into a ball. sanzo holds both arms out to the side of him and long, sharp, sparkeling crystels of ice appear and frost circles his body as the temperatrue drops around him. Kuhn kneels down and grabs a little darkness that they are standing on and it turns into copper. "So what are you going to do with that?" sanzo questions."Heh" Kuhn drops the peice of copper into the ball of flame changing its color green instead of the red it once was. The monk jumps and moves his arms infront of him and all but one crystels goes flying at Kuhn, then he drops to the ground and thrusts his arms forward and the last shard goes flying at kuhn harder and faster then the others. A blade rips through the sleave of kuhn's left arm and he striks the shards of ice head on shatering them then he jumps on the last largest shard then flips off landing about 20 feet infront of sanzo and throws the now green ball of flame at him. sanzo throws himself to the side to dodge the ball of flame and rolls on the ground to a kneeling postion thinking he got away from the flame. The ball of flame explodes and green flames fall raining everywhere hitting senzo arm. senzo screams in pain then closes one eye tight and clenches his fist. senzo eyes turn a snowy white color as he gets up, the flame still burning his arm. "Is...is that all you got kuhn? I heard you killed thousands of man, hunderds at the same time. But if this is the full exstent of your power then...then I will get my revenge." Kuhn starts to walk over to senzo "Is that all i got, is that what you want to know? Right now this is nothing im just toying with you." Kuhn waves his arm infront of senzo and an emence heatwave blows in his face starting to burn him. "So are you scared of your imanent death?" senzo looks at him and laughs "Why should I fear you?" "Oh well you don't have to fear me but... I wil have fun killing you" Then kuhn rises his hands and gient flames shoot out of the ground surrounding the monk. "Monk if you do nothing you will burn to death." senzo inhales and holds his breath using the air he cooled to lower his body temperature evening out with the heat. senzo backflips through the flames and exhales bringing his body temperature back to normal and thinks what weaknesses does kuhn have that he can use to his advantage, then finds his answer to be none. Kuhn smirkes as he lowers himself to the black floor and puts his hand on the floor. "What the..." senzo looks around to find lava rising from the ground. Kuhn starts making a circular motion with his hands and the lava rises and forms a ball with senzoinside of it. Then Kuhn lowers his arms and the lava seeps back into the earth. "I have a better idea" then Kuhn's flames teleport both of them into an area with a few peices of rock sticking out of the molten lava below, and they both land on a peice of rock. "So now your ice is useless, lets see how you plan to fight me now." Then Kuhn gives the monk time to think about what he is going to do but finds he didn't have to wait at all. senzo gives a little laugh. " I have more up my sleeve then my ice you know" Then Kuhn says "Good, I invite you to use all the power you have and more." Then kuhn bursts into flames then appears under the monk and blades rip through the bottom of his pants and kuhn kicks the monk into the air. Then well senzo is in the air kuhn uses his power to drag the peices of earth into the lava below. A cut apears on senzo face where he got kicked and blood runs down his face. "Ha pathetic." Then blue flames appear around kuhns feet and he lands on top of the lava and stands there. The monk wipes some of the blood on his hands then starts chanting and big white wings grow out of his back. Kuhn looks up and says " You think you are the only one with wings do you" Black flames surround kuhn then turn blue and form the shape of wings.

**(a/n): thanks 4 reading i will b writing more soon if u hav any ideas I.M me at boardinschool - i will try 2 hurry thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

Senzo still in the air looks at kuhn. "I would hav thought nothing less of you." Kuhn looks up at senzo. "hmph" Then kuhn flys up tword senzo and goes 2 punch him but bursts into flames and appers behind him and hits him on the back of his head sending him flying down. "Is that all that you have monk?" Senzo looks down as he is flying down twords the lava and stops himself before he hits it and flys tword kuhn and goes to punch him. Kuhn grabs senzo's arm and throws him down into the lava. Then he flaps his wings looking down waiting to see is senzo will emerge or if this will be his death place.

Senzo finally comes out of the lava with blood dripping from his arm, head and wings into the lava. "I...I...I won't die that easily yoiu bastard." "The holes in my wings are making it alot harder to fly but i swear i will be the one to kill you." "Well monk you are impresive but you are starting to bore me so lets make this interesting." Kuhn's body starts to spread his flames around the two once more and teleports them to a frozen wasteland. "There. This should be perfect for your talents. Now lets see what you can do."

Senzo stands there in the snow and gives a little chuckle. He runs up to kuhn and upercuts him then kicks him in the stomic. kuhn goes flying willingly into an ice spire, then stands up and wipes off the ice on his clothes as if nothing had happened. "If that is all you can do then i will just kill you now." kuhn stands there awaiting senzo's next move. Senzo runs and jumps over kuhn then turns back and throws small ice daggers at him then backs up and jumps onto the point at the top of an ice spire then throws more well jumping from ice spire to ice spire.

Then he jumps off of the spire to another one and lands on the side and pulls out a sword and pushes off of it then flys tword kuhn without his wings and goes to slash him. kuhn stands there and uses his blade on his arm to smach most of the ice daggers. One of the daggers hit him just barily. One cut the arm brace on his right arm and made a little stream of blood flow down the brace. Then when senzo came flying at kuhn with his sword kuhn blocked it and senzo then fliped over kuhnand went to slash him but kuhn ducked and slashed senzo by kicking him with the blade that came out of his leg brace.

senzo says "im...im not done yet" then he jumps back with his sword touching the snow. He suddenly disappears and a whirilwind starts around kuhn. kuhn looks down and there is blood on the snow where the whirilwind surounds him. Snow and ice start to rise up into the tornado that is around kuhn. The tornado of snow and ice rages and starts to throw the now sharpend snow and ice at kuhn. senzo stopsand looks at the tornado that is dying down then kuhn jumps out unharmed and grabs his sword and kicks him back. flame runs up the sword and leaves a glowing red mark on the sword.

"I like this new sword of mine. It will be my sword of the chaos flame." senzo now laying on the ground looks up. "What did you do to my sword damn it?!?!?!" kuhn calmly says "what you don't like the improvements i made?" kuhn swings it around like a toy. "You should be thankful i gave your sword some power and a new owner." kuhn holds the sword up then swings it and black and red flames shoot out of it in the full swing of the sword hitting senzo making him shout out in pain. "This proves to be a most powerful weapon thanks monk. But now i will have to kill you." Senzo looks down at the ice as he knees. "So this is the end of my road this is where my lifes work has taken me." kuhn holds up the sword of chaos flame.

Then he slashes senzo multipule times then stabs him through his stomic and twists the sword to cause him more pain. then watchs his lifeless corpse fall to the ground well blood drips from his new sword. kuhn swings the sword and the blood fliesinto the snow and spells out kuhn. Then he walks to the dead monk senzo and pickes up the seth of the sword and the flames mark it with the same markings as the sword. He turns to see a girl standing there she has blown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black shirt and a black skirt with a belt of skulls around her waist. "Next time I get to have some fun you got that kuhn?" "fine i will let you have some fun next time Lilith." Then they both walk into the flame kuhn has made to teleport them to the temple that the monk senzo came from.


	3. Chapter 3

A small village in the center of a forest that goes on for miles. The children play in the cleared area near the edge of the forest. When one of the little boys named Yukio falls down and yells "D-D-D DEMONS!" The little children all start running away, not stoping to help Yukio. Families come out of there little wooden houses to see what is happening. A large man with a scar on his right arm comes out of a huts near the center of the village holding an axe that's about half his size. He looks around and asks a young lady named yukiko that is holding her crying baby what is happening. "Demons are attacking the village Raiden, I'm scared of what might happen." Raiden picks up his axe ands says "Don't worry I will do everything in my power to protect this village."

He touches the scar on his right arm then starts running to the out skirts of the village, as people run past him trying to get away from the forest. A demon is coming out of the forest its a dark black and grey color with glowing red eyes and large fangs. As Raiden gets there the wolf demon is running twords the child at a fast pace bearing it's fangs, then jumps and goes to bite Yukio. He is still on the ground looking straight at the demon in fear. As the demon goes to bite Yukio an axe flies and cuts the demons side deeply. As the wolf and the axe fall to the ground Raiden runs up and grabs his axe. He walks over to the demon wolf and rips it's fangs out. The wolf cries in pain, blood flowing out of his mouth on to the ground.

As Raiden puts his hand on Yukio's shoulder and looks him in the eye he says " I'm sorry you had to see this happen." "Now lets go find your mom I talked to her before I came and saved you." Raiden stands up and helps Yukio up, then they start walking into the village and an older guy runs up to Raiden. "Raiden we have a problem there were more then just one demon there was a pack of them." "... Shit! Ok you take the kid I've got to go and help the others keep the demons from getting into the village." Then Raiden runs off, but doesnt get far untill he hears a women scream. " Damn it, how could this day possably get any worse." He gets to a house with the door open, scrathed up, and dented. He walks in and sees a wolf about three times bigger then the one that he had fought. " This must be the leader of the pack."

His eyes started to wonder and he saw yukiko lying on the floor bleeding, a broken table and dishes on the floor glass everywhere."Grrr, I'll kill you!" He rushes tword the demon wolf and swings his axe at it. The wolf jumps back then runs behind Raiden, turns, jumps, and bites Raiden in his shoulder. Raiden grabs the wolf and throws him agenst the wall, his flesh ripped off by the wolf. The wolf gets up and Raiden charges him and swings his axe again. The wolf dodges once more and Raiden's axe gets stuck in the wall. As he tries to get it out the wolf goes to bite him but Raiden turns and kicks the wolf. Blood from Raidens large wound flows down his shit making a pool of blood on the floor. The wolf skids out the door into the village, a few drops of blood fall out of it's mouth and drop onto the ground, then it gets up.

Raiden finaly gets his axe out of the wall and runs out side. The wolf sees him and jumps up onto the roof of the house and starts jumping from house to house. Raiden follows it on the ground but is slightly behind. " Get back here dammit." Raiden keeps following it untill the wolf jumps off the roof and lands on the ground. Raiden looks around and notices that a few villagers are fighting off lesser demon wolves. The villagers were almost out of eye range, but he could tell they were having a hard time.

The wolf slowly backed twords the dark forest so it would make it harder for Raiden to fight. The sun was going down quickly making a sunset in the far distance. Shadows were falling over the land making it hard to even see the demon anymore. Raiden charged the wolf and swong his axe. The wolf jumped onto the blade of the axe then slashed Raiden's hand with his razor claws. Raiden dropped his axe, his hand in pain, as the wolf ran into the shadows blending in, and making quick sleek movements as not to be noticed. Raiden cursed under his breath then picked up his axe, grinding his teeth in pain. Raiden ran into the dark forest looking for the wolf. A twig snapped behind him. When Raiden turned around the wolf came from the darkness behind him and took advantage of the moment. It struck Raiden in the back with his claws then ran back into the darkness of the forest to keep him save, and to keep Raiden guessing where it was.

Raiden feel to one knee using the axe as a krutch, then got up, a small amout of blood flowing from his back making the ridges of his torn shit red. "No wonder the wolves are called shadow fangs. They're a pain in the ass." He looked around but found nothing that could help him find the shadow fang. Out of the shadows the shadow fang jumped into Raiden making him fall on his back. The shadow fang had him pinned down, his axe out of reach. The shadow fang was bearing his fangs. Raiden grabbed the knife on his ancle and slit the shadow fangs throat. A loud yelp came from the shadow fang as blood gushed out of it's throat, squirting Raiden with blood and making most of his torn shirt dark red.

The shadow fang feel to the ground leaving a large pool of blood on the ground. Raiden picked up his axe and slid the knife back onto his ancle. He started heading back to the village. When he got to the clearing he noticed spears and a few swords were stuck in the ground, blood stains marked the green grass a battle feild. Then Raiden remembered about yukiko. He rushed through the village to find people outside the house. He pushed his way in through the small crowed. He ran to the women and took a look at the flesh torn from her side where the wolf had bitten her and her leg where the wolf held her still with his claws. "Get me some bandages and all the ointment you can find,...Quick! This wound is horrible and will need alot of tending so get to so get some cold water, a towel, and prepare a bed for her." A few of the villagers left and got everything he asked for. He quickly treated her wounds then rapped them up with the bandages.

Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed carfully. A few days passed sence the fight between the shadow fangs and the villagers, and a few days sence yukiko has been hurt. He went to the house to check on her. When he got there he sat in a small chair next to the bed. yukiko woke up and was a little confused. As she sat up and Raiden said "So you are finally up. You have been passed out for about three days." "Wh-what happened to me and..." She grunted as she felt her wounds. Raiden helpped her sit up more straightly then said "You were attacked by the leader of a pack of shadow fangs." Yukio walked into the room and rushed to his mother. "Mommy!" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up" She held him closer to her. "Don't worry mommys fine now and everything will be alright." Raiden left for no more then a few minutes and came back with a bowl of soup and some fresh bread. "Here you should eat, it's been a hard time for you and you need to regain your strength." He gave her the food then took Yukio by the hand. "Come on your mom should have a little time alone to eat." Then they both left the room. The next morning Raiden woke up early and ate a small meal. He took his axe and a small sack of money that he had. He was walking on the outskirts of town when yukiko and Yukio came to see him. "Wow your able to walk Im glad you healed so fast.

" Yukio looks up at him and says "Mr.Raiden where are you going?" Raiden puts a hand on his head and says "I have over stayed my welcome here. I'm going to do what i should have done long ago when I had the chance." "...But Mr.Raiden..." yukiko grabs Yukios hand and says "I understand... thank you for saving the both of us. But...are you sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? I would be happy to make a big meal for you to properly thank you for what you have done." "No...I'm sure that i should go. Trouble always follows me where ever I go. When I finish what I need to do would you mind if I come back and visit you two agian?" She smiles and says "Yes we would both like that." Raiden waves goodbye to the family and walks off on a path into the forest.


End file.
